


As it Turns Out, Kyle Was Right

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Masochism, Rough Sex, because Jason can be a gentleman, brief past (unrequited?) Kyle/Connor, gentle blowjobs though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 02:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11198193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: "Words of advice, kid. Stay away from alcohol, heroin, and fucking your teammates," Roy had told him once, in a strip club that actually servedwater.Connor considers that he's done a terrible job of following Roy's advice because he's only followed two-thirds of that wisdom.Takes place in an a/u where Connor was the Arrow on the first Red Hood and the Outlaws team instead of Roy.





	As it Turns Out, Kyle Was Right

**Author's Note:**

> So once I read on the internet that Connor was intended to be on the Outlaws team until they realized Green Arrow was like, 25 and couldn't have a son that was an adult. I LOVE the original Outlaws team more than I will ever love anything else, but I also love Connor a lot, so I've never stopped wondering what that would be like.
> 
> Notes about canon: In this Elseworlds: Lian did not die (I do what I want) but beyond that, the events of the Black Canary miniseries through Blackest Night still happened (and everyone is much older than 25). Connor's still dealing with having recently had an incredibly high pain tolerance and that's why he is in the spot he's in during this fic. DC did a whole lot to Connor and then ... gave him no resolution before wiping him from existence. I don't give him resolution,either, but he does get Jason's dick, so it all shakes out in the wash.

"You can tell me if you're gay, you know," Kyle had mentioned, years ago. Connor remembers that conversation clearly as Jason's fingers fumble with the latches on Connor's suit.  
He remembers it as he takes in the strong, chiseled features that are softened, but not hidden, by the dim light of Koriander's space ship. 

He remembers the earnestness in Kyle's expression, the way his brown eyes had pleaded with Connor to be allowed in on the "secret;" this memory is particularly strong as Jason's thick, calloused hands grasp Connor's pants and push down. 

Connor wonders, briefly, did the Pit not heal Jason's original callouses? Or are those merely the result of the actions since Jason has been back? 

Whether a flaw in the Pit design, or the result of Jason's anger-filled dedication to wreak as much havoc as possible in the shortest amount of time, Connor gives a not-silent moan of gratitude as Jason's hands cup Connor through his underwear. The weight of the pants at his feet mock him, reminding him how easy it would be to shuck his underwear off to enjoy even better friction, and the hands palming his dick join the chorus of impatience that has taken residence in Connor's head. 

He used to be the patient one in his family, he thinks a little desperately. 

"Like that, do you?" Everything that Jason says sounds like both a threat and a tease and it ... 

Connor's family teases. His father, Roy, Lian, Mia ... they all tease and it is sometimes mean-spirited but never ... cruel. He has not been overly happy with many of them lately, but that much is still true. 

But Jason's eyes dance with mirth at the same time that they look like they want to tear him apart. 

It's terrifying. It's conflicting. It's the opposite of the calm that Connor has sought for decades.

But in those eyes, Connor sees the angry boy he used to be, the one who was kicked out of so many schools that his poor mother had no choice but to send him to an Ashram out of lingering hope that Connor would take after his father and not turn into the bullies Connor has always wanted to fight. 

Jason would have hated those bullies, too; he would have smashed their mouths with the same reckless anger that had so easily consumed Connor back then. His fists would have been smeared with blood and his hair damp with sweat ... 

Just the way it had been, an hour ago. 

("I mean, if you can't trust your partner, who can you trust, right?" Kyle had asked, once, and Connor distinctly remembers looking into a face so soft, kind, and _open_ , searching for any clue that his best friend wanted to be more than just someone to confide in.)

But he'd looked in vain for years. 

"That all you want, Arrow?" Jason challenges. "Just a hand job?" 

"If that's all you're willing to give," Connor answers and he can see by the surprise on Jason's face that his words sound easier than they are. He has no self-control ... he hasn't since Jason came to rescue him from an actual _dragon_ six months ago.

He used to have self-control. Once.

("I mean, if you don't want to have sex ever, that's cool, too," Kyle had said over coffee one afternoon. "Not my life, I don't have the self-control for it, but not everybody likes sex. It's okay. It doesn't mean you're weird." ) 

But Connor does want. He's always _wanted_ ; he's always been attracted to beautiful things. And Jason is beautiful, in the same way that that fire is - the same way a bow is just before you _let go_. Connor's want doesn't show the same way it does with his father, but he has never been a good imitation of his father. 

Roy does a far better job of that.

"I mean," Connor continues, because some paths are hard to get off of once you start down them, "The battle was a hard one. You must be ... completely worn out." 

It's manipulative, and Connor would feel bad, but the smile that comes over Jason's features is both approving and ... similar to what a wolf must look like before it rips into a deer's throat. 

"You dirty bastard," Jason says with a laugh that is warmer than anyone would believe. "All that innocence and then you try to mind-fuck people." 

("You're the kindest guy I know," Kyle had told him. They had sat at Radu's and drank coffee that Connor privately found disgusting. "I just want you to be happy. You deserve that much, Connor.") 

Connor's dick aches and he wants to tell Jason that the only dirty bastard is the one that has been rubbing Connor through his underwear without release for the past five minutes. But he's wounded, momentarily, so he asks instead, "Are you accusing me of being selfish?" 

Jason's reply is cut off when Connor pushes his hand away and drops to his knees in front of Jason. It's not the easiest move, thanks to his pants still being pooled at his feet, but all that training is still good for something - even if self-control is obviously not it. 

"Let me show you," Connor says. "How _considerate_ I can be." 

~~

Thin, curly red hairs that don't match the hair on Jason's head at all tickle at Connor's nose as he deep-throats Jason and he marvels, not for the first time, how gentle Jason is at this. 

He's not gentle when Connor is lying on his back, knees curled up to allow Jason to look at him while Jason does his best to "fuck you into the mattress." Jason doesn't hold back during those moments, and Connor's skin shows traces of the battle only Jason had been waging each time; nail marks along his wrists, teeth marks along his neck, and back muscles that cry in protest any time Connor tries to stand up straight.

Connor loves every scratch and bite and bruise Jason leaves on his body - even if they don't last very long. Connor loves the feel of Jason knowing he doesn't have to hold back. Connor loves being fucked so hard that he doesn't want to get out of the bed. 

("It's cool if you like girls," Kyle had said once. "Maybe we just need to find you someone ... a bit more laid back.") 

But this is different. 

Connor takes all of Jason he can, and he tells Jason he can be rougher. 

"First times can fuck you up," Jason tells him, and although Connor senses that is about _Jason_ and not him, Connor wonders if he should tell Jason that his is the first dick that has ever been in Connor's mouth. 

Probably not now; neither Connor nor his mouth have any claim to virgin status and haven't in quite some time. 

("I mean, it's all just a social construct anyway, right?" Kyle had argued over a bagel as they looked out over the San Francisco Bay.) 

Jason will probably deny it if you ask him, but the way his fingers curl through Connor's hair is gentle. His words aren't - still a long line of every curse word imaginable - but there's an intimacy to the way that Jason's fingers stroke him that they don't reach any other time. 

When Jason comes, Connor swallows and pulls back, but he stays between those gloriously thick thighs for a bit longer, waiting for Jason to get his energy back. He lies his head on one thigh and looks up to see Jason looking down at him.

"Pretty considerate," Jason says finally, and Connor grins back up at him. 

~ 

"Years of taking a beating have fucked you up," Jason rumbles into Connor's ear, and Connor can't even argue that point before Jason is nipping at Connor's earlobe.

Maybe they have taken a toll. Maybe that's why he's out here, on a mission with a man nobody in his family really wants him dealing with. Maybe that's why his chest tightens up every time he thinks about leaving and going home to Star City.

Maybe that's why Roy always laughs at him on the phone these days. 

("Words of advice, kid. Stay away from alcohol, heroin, and fucking your teammates," Roy had told him once, in a strip club that actually served _water._ Connor considers that he's done a terrible job of following Roy's advice because he's only followed two-thirds of that wisdom.) 

But right now, Connor doesn't care. Right now, Jason keeps pulling out until only the tip of his dick is inside of Connor before thrusting back in as deep as he can possibly get. Right now, Connor's precious self-control that he used to care about has abandoned him and all he can do is _whimper_ and _plead_. 

"Please," he says and the word is a stupid one to say because it always makes Jason pause.

Pause like he is going to stop and if he does, Connor might actually weep out of frustration. So he clarifies. "Don't stop."

"Ah. My dirty little Arrow wants to come, then, is that it?" Jason mocks. 

_Yes,_ Connor thinks, and he hopes he manages to say it outloud.

If not, Jason takes pity on him. One hand that used to be on Connor's hip moves to his dick and Jason is not _gentle_ ; he squeezes at the same time that he jerks, and Connor thinks there must be another version of him somewhere in the multiverse who can do something besides shout Jason's name and tear desperately at the pillow.

He's destroyed twelve pillow cases in six months.

\---~

After, when Jason goes off to take a shower, Connor lies there and thinks that he should do the same. He should do _something_ besides stay in the bed and enjoy how sore and soiled he is. 

Meditating would probably be wise. If he doesn't keep up with his exercises, the precious little of his self control that remains will probably take flight and head on back to Star City without him. 

He's actually in the process of getting up to do so when his phone buzzes. 

It's Kyle, who, apparently, is back on Earth. Connor remembers a time when he knew Kyle's schedule much better than he does now. 

_hey, buddy. long time no see! we'll have to grab a coffee or pizza or something. anything interesting happen while I was gone?_

Connor tilts his head and feels the way his neck protests; he runs his tongue over his bottom lip and grins at the twinge of pain that results.

 _Well, actually,_ Connor types, then pauses. There's no taking it back after he types it, but he knows from the way his heartbeat quickens as Jason turns off the shower that there's probably no taking it back anyway. So he might as well do what he should have done years ago. 

_actually what? don't stop like that, it makes me think a supervillain grabbed you in the middle of a text._

_Actually I may have confirmed that I'm gay_. 

The pause is noticeable. After all the years of bugging Connor about his sexuality, Connor isn't expecting that.

_... confirmed? as in ....?_

_Excuse me, Kyle. I have to take a shower right now. We can talk more later._

Conor sets the phone down and goes to join Jason in the bathroom. He can meditate later.

**Author's Note:**

> Once upon a time, I claimed a "trope bingo" card and I am currently working my way through it. This covers "coming out of the closet."


End file.
